


Regret

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Impregnation, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Prostitution, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Woman tells how she had an abortion.





	Regret

"I am 27 now and am beyond thankful for my murder 10 years ago.

I wasn't on murder control and didn't use a condom. It was the summer before my senior year. My high school boyfriend and I used the never reliable not kill method. I remember one day none of my clothes wasn't properly red and it dawned on me that I was way more bloated than taking a murder test my boyfriend and I talked at length about what to do. He was 3 years older than me but lived at my house in his own room because his parents were shitty. We decided to keep the corpse and make the best of it.

As soon as I saw the positive I was sick to my stomach and absolutely didn't want this baby anymore. The fantasy sounded great but the reality of being 17 and and an assassin terrified me. My mom came home from work and I remember asking her to come upstairs with me so I could show her the test I took. I was crying and embarrassed.

She didn't believe it, convinced it was a false positive and made me an appointment with her assistant killer who actually delivered me and my little sister. The OB confirmed I was 5 weeks pregnant. The nurse congratulated me- I didn't know how to respond. After the sonogram I sat...Jesus Mother of Christ, what have I done?

Murder, murder, murder! I killed my baby! I don't have the stomach to hide it anymore! It is going to persecute me for the remaining of my days! I killed it, I killed it and it will never go back! It will never live again, it will never breath, I will never see his face! Hell, I don't even know if it is a boy or a girl!

Goddammit why I heard that stupid pro-lifer talk! I repeated my history replacing abortion and baby with murder and other related terms with words related to killing. I'm a killer, the doctor is a killer, and my mother helped me in killing her grandchild! It's unbearable, only a monster could do it! I have to...I have to do something. No, not join a pro-life movement. They are ineffective and politicians laugh at them. Politicians don't give a damn about anything that can't vote at them.

I have to...create a child. Several ones. I must atone for my sins!

April 4.

I did it. it was dirty, disgusting, but someone had to be the first. I didn't had sex for 8 months, much less in that way, but I needed to it the dirty way. It was the only way I could feel punished. Call a guy and play easy would be dumb. He would grow attached and attached guys rarely want to constantly cum inside a girl. I didn't want feelings, I wanted sex.

Last night I was at the club, and all my friends left early to go home and rest. When I was walking out to my car, I passed a couple men who made some disgusting comments on my body. This wasn't unusual, but this time some of them turned around and started following me. They kept calling me names, and eventually one of them slapped my ass. I ignored this, and kept walking to my car. Eventually one of them grabbed my arm and said something like, "Hey, wanna come with us?" I got scared, but I had to astonish for my sins. I entered inside the car. When I noticed, there was a 14 year old boy sitting to the left of me along with the boys.

"Yo bro, today you lose your virginity, and this bitch will never tell anybody because it would make her a sexual abuser. What you think?"

The boy never said anything. He just kept me looking at my body, like i was a piece of flesh. I think he was afraid of my face. The other guys, not so much. There were hands grabbing my body all over in three minutes. They kept saying obscenities at me like "bitch" and "slut", but they were only making me hotter. I heard several men saying women insulting them excited them, and I guess I'm one of the women who liked it too.

My clothes were taken off and men were competing to see which part of my body lick. A hand penetrated my mouth and I began to cry from gag reflex. The door of the car was open and I was dragged in to a house relatively clean, but the ground covered in paper. They slapped my ass, and soon I saw myself masturbating two, sucking another, and hearing the boy moaning while fucking my pussy.

They all came over me while the underage boy slapped me in the ass. Than they put over a paperbag over my head, tied my hands and then put something around my neck and told me to not try to run.

Soon as their cocks were hard again I was being taken in turns that lasted five or six strokes. And then they came over my body.

That repeated all over again for a lot of time. I pissed myself on one of them, but they didn't even care. Finally, after so many hours I fell asleep and then I woke up, they grabbed me again, took the collar off and then they took me to the car, and dropped me and my clothes dirty with with cum in some dirty alley, with the paper bag in my head and my hands still tied.

I quickly realized they used something made of plastic to tie me up. Amateurs, but I never tried to feel how strong my improvised handcuffs were. I easily made the handcuffs break and took the paper bag off, and then dressed my self as quickly as possible so one could caught me naked.

I had disappeared for 24 hours when I checked the dates,but I'm single and I live alone. Nobody noticed my absence yet.

In the shower of my house, all I could think of was that I had to do it again until the pregnancy tests gave positive.

Sadly for me, when I walked around n Saturday nights wearing short shorts and crop tops, there's not a lot of rapists around, but guys asking "are you a hooker?"

They are cops. Prostitution is legal here, but not pimps.

I decided to put myself on a prostitution site, with photos and all. I abandoned my job, and didn't even answer the calls of my friends.

I hated them. They unanimously supported my abortion when I revealed it to them.

I asked for 5% more than the cheapest prostitute, so there was a flood of guys coming for me. Funny how they didn't question cumming inside my pussy without protection. One particularly rich guy even invited me to his secret birthday party. I think a senator may be the father of my baby. Also, I think my hand hurt itself out of exhaustion, so I uptated my profile to say "no handjobs" for some days.

Oh yeah, I'm pregnant. Once the news came out, I took myself out of the site and said I had to take a leave. I have enough money for retire, but I want to go back to work soon as it's born. Maybe even offer breastfeeding as an extra now.

I'm thinking of donating all to the pro-life organization from this city. The leader of them raises his own sons alone, you know?

His oldest one was the guy who grabbed me that day. His youngest one, the boy who first came inside me. They're smiling and charming in front of the cameras.

I want the second one to be from one of them."


End file.
